1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote storing device that can store banknotes and feed the stored banknotes, and to a banknote handling machine including such a banknote storing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of banknote storing devices that can store banknotes and feed the stored banknotes are known in the art. A tape-reel style banknote storing device is available in which banknotes are wound on a drum along with tapes, and the banknotes are fed by unwinding the tapes from the drum. Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2015/021385 (US 2015/021385A) discloses a banknote storing device in which two combination members each including a drum and a reel are arranged in one casing, and in which banknotes can be stored in each of the combination members.
In the banknote storing device disclosed in Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2015/021385, at least a part of the reels and the drums overlaps in an up-down direction. In this configuration, because the length of the casing in the up-down direction is previously fixed, and because a diameter of an outer peripheral edge of the outermost tape wound on the drum when the banknotes of the maximum storable number are stored in the combination member needs to be kept small, there is a problem that the maximum number of the banknotes that could be wound on each of the drums (i.e., a maximum storable banknote number) is relatively small.